


Next to you in a Horror Film

by Juicepaupau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, My First Fanfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicepaupau/pseuds/Juicepaupau
Summary: Stiles odia las peliculas de terror y el estar sentado en el cine  solo y con un extraño al lado no lo hace mejor ¿o si?Teen wolf no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, hago esto solo por mera diversión.





	Next to you in a Horror Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stihal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/gifts).



> Dedicado a todas ellas que me apoyaron en este fic
> 
> Este es un AU de teen wolf, no sigue el hilo de la serie ni es sobrenatural, esta basado en una propuesta de tumblr que una amiga me enseño.
> 
> http://redskiez.tumblr.com/post/172765051013/my-friends-cant-book-a-seat-next-to-me-so-now-i

Tenía que querer mucho a sus amigos, en serio, ya que al parecer no podía negarles nada, aún y cuando eso implicara hacer algo que a él no le gustara hacer, y no le gustaba nada. 

Era la mañana del viernes en la escuela cuando su amigo Scott lo asaltó en el pasillo camino a la cafetería, contándole el plan que tenían todo su grupo de amigos por la tarde. Todos ellos, Scott, Kira, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson y Malia querían ir al cine a ver la nueva película de horror que se había estrenado hace unos días.

A Stiles no le gustaban esas películas, suficiente tenía con ser hiperactivo y que su corazón no dejara de latir a mil por hora siempre, como para asustarse viendo una película de terror. Pero claro, es muy diferente decir algo a hacerlo. 

Scott sabía que a Stiles no le gustaban esas películas, pero quería que fuera con todos ellos, que vamos, era su mejor amigo, eso y que Malia le había pedido a su novia, Kira, de favor poder sentarse junto a Stiles durante la película, así que Kira le pidió a Scott invitarlo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Stiles, aunque esperaba que nose enterase, Stiles estaba conciente de la atracción que sentía Malia por él, pero todos sabían que Stiles solo sentía cariño hacia la chica.

Como era de esperarse Stiles se negó en rotundo a ir al cine después de que su amigo se lo dijera. Stiles estaba total y completamente seguro de que su respuesta era no, no importaba la cara de chucho apaleado con ese toque de tristeza que le pusiera Scott para convencerlo, no le gustaban esas películas, no ganaba nada con verlas así que era obvio no querer ir, no, definitivamente no.

Que iluso fue al pensar que no iría. 

_________________

 

Llegaron al cine para comprar los boletos alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, todos se fueron a una mesa para esperar a que Scott y Kira fueran a comprar las golosinas y Isaac comprara los boletos y eligiera los asientos, querían sentarse en parejas, Scott con Kira, Lydia con Jackson, Allison con Isaac, dando así por hecho que Malia y Stiles se sentarían juntos.

\- ¡Oigan chicos! Ya tengo las entradas, pero hay un problema – todos le prestaron atencion a Isaac, se notaba tan tranquilo como siempre que parecía que realmente no pasaba nada.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Isaac? - El tono de resignación de Allison era evidente, ella sabía que a veces su novio no tomaba con suficiente seriedad los problemas.

\- Lo que pasa es que... ustedes saben que esta película se estrenó apenas ayer y... pues no había muchos lugares, y las funciones de más tarde ya estaban llenas... así que 2 lugares quedaron completamente alejados uno del otro.

Stiles tuvo que respirar despacio para no gritarle a Isaac en frente de tanta gente.

\- Bien Isaac, ¿qué tan lejos? - tal vez si no estaban tan lejos los asientos podía sentirse no tan solo en esa oscura sala de cine.

\- Bueno... los de nosotros estan todos por el centro de la sala, pero uno está casi al frente y el otro quedó casi al fondo - Isaac le entregó el boleto del asiento del fondo a Stiles y el otro se lo dió a Malia.

¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él?  
Justo en ese momento llegaron Kira y Scott con las golosinas entregándole a cada quien lo que les habían dicho que querían, y cuando Scott se puso al lado de Stiles para darle sus palomitas se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal pero lo asoció a que no quería ver esa película, se dijo a si mismo que debía disculparse con él cuando terminara la función. Después se fijó en Malia y vió que tenía un poco de mal humor en su cara, pero así era Malia siempre, así que lo dejó pasar.

\- ¡Pero Isaac! tú sabes que... - 

-Gracias por el boleto Isaac, nos vamos llendo a la sala - Stiles fue interrumpido por Jackson quien agarró los boletos de Lydia y él. 

-No pero...-

-Sí, ya tenemos que ir a la sala, falta poco para que empiece la película - Isaac le entregó los boletos a Kira y a Scott interrumpiendo de nuevo lo que Stiles quería decir.

-Oigan pero a mi no...- 

-Vamos amigo, hay que ir a la sala, a Kira y a mi nos gusta ver los anuncios - interrumpió a Stiles antes de que pudiera reclamar nada y se fue dentro de la sala, dejando a Stiles y a Malia solos fuera de esta.

-Genial, no gasté este dinero por nada asi que iré también - Malia se dirigió con resignación y mal humor dentro de la sala de cine dejando a Stiles ahí como todos los demás.  
\- De acuerdo... tampoco gasté en el boleto para nada - Stiles respiró hondo pasando una mano por su cara tratando de entender como sus amigos lo habían dejado solo para ver una película que él no había querido ver - por lo menos el asiento del fondo está cerca de la salida.

Stiles, con sus palomitas y su soda, fue a paso lento dentro de la sala, no queriendo llegar nunca al asieto. En efecto estaba al fondo, literalmente pegado a la pared del fondo de la sala, justo en el final de la fila, era su lugar menos favorito ya que era el predilecto para las parejas que no venían a ver las peliculas.

Al sentarse se fijó en que el asiento al lado suyo estaba vacio, tal vez Isaac le había mentido y en realidad si había más lugares solos y quería hacerle sufrir. Justo en ese momento comenzaron los anuncios desviando sus pensamiento de asesinato contra su mejor amigo a unos de nerviosismo al tener que ver la película.

Generalmente no veía esas películas, pero cuando las veía siempre era con Scott y en la seguridad de su casa, pues lo asustaban esos filmes y lo hacían saltar colgándose siempre de Scott o de cualquier cosa que tuviera a un lado.

Los anuncios previos a la película parecían que iban más rápido de lo que quisiera. No podía dejar de mover las piernas con nerviosismo a la espera del comienzo del film que estaban a punto de poner en la pantalla grande.

Faltando poco para que empezara la película escuchó a su lado derecho pasos subiendo las escaleras, miró de reojo a la persona que estaba subiendo y ¡Santa Madre! Tendría que estar ciego para no notar lo guapo que estaba ese hombre a pesar de la falta de luz en esa sala.

Cabello negro, una ligera barba que lo hacía lucir aún más guapo, estaba seguro de eso, piel un poco bronceada. No podía ver el color de sus ojos, ya que la luz de la pantalla no lo dejaba ver bien el color, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que hacía resaltar sus hombros anchos, pantalones ajustados y, oh por Dios, se dirigía hacia él, cada vez estaba más cerca, al llegar al lado de Stiles se inclinó un poco.

-Disculpa, voy a pasar. - Su voz era profunda e himnotizante. Encogió un poco las piernas dejando pasar al sujeto.

Y diablos, no se esperaba que se sentara en el asiento vacío al lado de él. Esta película iba a ser un desastre. Solo esperaba que aquel hombre tan guapo no lo golpeara si en algún momento se asustaba y se colgaba de él o lo tomaba del brazo.

Escuchó más cuando vió que empezaba la película, eso hizo que su nerviosismo por la película volviera a él. El inicio no se veía tan aterrador pero sabía que era una vil y total mentira, en cualquiero momento pasaría algo que hiciera que su pobre corazón se le saliera por la boca. No quería mirar, en serio que no, así que antes de que pasara algo que lo asustara entrecerro un poco los ojos, tal vez así no vería muy bien y no tendría de qué asustarse. Claro que ni el mismo se tragaba sus propias mentiras.

Estaba tratando de distraerse pensando en cualquier cosa, no quería pensar en la película pero el volumen era muy alto y era muy difícil ignorarlo, cuando la música comenzó a ser un poco más de suspenso, se tensó un poco y justo en ese momento un sonido fuerte de música y un grito se escuchó en la pantalla haciéndolo dar un saltito en el asiento, moviendo su mano al reposabrazos de su lado izquierdo y apretó un poco.

Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero escucho un gruñido de ese mismo lado así que volteó a donde tenía su mano en el reposabrazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando firmemente el brazo del guapo hombre a un lado suyo. Se sobresaltó un poco pero se dio cuenta de que al sujeto no parecía molestarle mucho que le agarrara el brazo, y la verdad Stiles estaba muy asustado como para soltarlo y eso que apenas estaba comenzando la película.

Estaba a punto de soltar el brazo del de chaqueta de cuero cuando volvió a escucharse un grito y esta vez varios en la sala gritaron también, haciéndolo saltar una vez más, soltando un gemido ahogado y apretando un poco más la mano que sostenia el brazo del otro. Joder, esperaba no estar molestando al hombre de al lado pero estaba muy asustado y no se creía capaz de soltarlo aún. Odiaba estas películas ¡con un demonio! No hubo reaccion de parte del hombre esta vez así que trató de tranquilizarse un poco, respiró hondo, exhaló lento, abrió los ojos y miró a la pantalla grande. 

Debió segir con los ojos cerrados. 

La escena fue grotesca, el grito del personaje fue aún más horrible que los otros que había escuchado. Soltó un gritito y se agarró con las dos manos al brazo del que estaba sentado al lado suyo. Se le pegó un poco y sintió cómo el sujeto daba un saltito, tal vez se asustó por el repentino acercamiento que habia hecho Stiles. Al estar tan cerca de él se dio cuenta de que olía bien, como a fresco y bosque, estaba tan concentrado en su olor que no notó hasta ese instante que el chico moreno se le había quedando viendo cuando lo sujeto con las dos manos. 

-Lo siento mucho, esque no me gustan estas películas- susurró Stiles sin soltarle el brazo esperando que el moreno lo escuchara y no lo golpeara con casi estar abrazandolo.

-Si me sigues apretando así de fuerte, tal vez ya no quede brazo que agarrar – su mirada era dura y sus cejas estaban en una posición de ligera advertencia y no sabía si estaba diciendo una broma o no, aún y con todo eso su voz era un poco tranquilizadora para él. Después de susurrar eso, dirigió su vista de nuevo a la película. 

Stiles se quedó sin palabras, y vaya que era difícil dejarlo sin hablar, pero estaba sorprendido. El de chaqueta le había dado permiso para colgarse de él cada vez que se sintiera asustado, o algo así como un permiso, no lo podía creer ¿estaba mal sentirse emocionado por eso? Era un extraño, un muy sexy extraño, pero no lo conocía a final de cuentas.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho, pero para cuando reaccionó ya estaba más relajado así que regresó su mirada al frente, estaba una escena tranquila pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Bien solo tenía que estar preparado para el momento, cuando comenzara la música de suspenso cerraría los ojos y trataría de no asustarse, era un plan genial. Y hubiera sido aún mejor que pudiera hacerlo.

No supo qué pasó, aún no se soltaba completamente del brazo del otro y eso no parecía molestarlo, estaba tratando de comer de sus palomitas, le había dado un sorbo a su soda, estaba tranquilo, tal vez ese fue el problema. 

Estaba en el proceso de agarrar más palomitas, distraido no prestándole atención a la película cuando se escuchó un ruido espantoso mostrando de repente al demonio/fantasma o lo que fuera de esa película, la escena que salió asusto a más de la mitad de los expectadores en la sala, haciendo que el pobre de Stiles se asustara tanto que casi se levanta del susto del asiento, tirando el bote de palomitas al piso y lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno junto a él, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

-¡Joder! Odio estas peliculas, ¡maldito Scott por convencerme y maldito yo por venir! – empezó a decir Stiles entre dientes mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos no queriendo ver más de esa horrible película. Sentía su corazón tan acelerado, le temblaban un poco las manos, odiaba ser tan miedoso.  
Sintió un leve movimiento por parte del de la chaqueta, se asustó un poco pensando que ahora si lo había molestado e iba a pegarle así que se encogió un poco apretando ligeramente más el agarre del cuello con sus brazos.

-Hey chico ¿estas bien?- su voz se escuchaba suave a pesar del ruido de la película, trataba de ser relajada. Stiles negó despacio con la cabeza y los ojos aún apretados tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando en la película. 

El guapo hombre pasó la mano por el brazo de Stiles acariciando un poco. Trató de moverle el brazo pero Stiles se negó a dejar de aferrarse a su cuello.

-Ya puedes voltear, no esta pasando nada malo. – Stiles negó de nuevo – Bien, entonces mírame a mi, abre los ojos y trata de calmarte, solo es una película – convenciéndose de que podía abrir los ojos, Stiles aflojó un poco sus agarre y levantó muy lento su cabeza mientras abría los ojos para mirar al moreno.

Oh Dios Santo.

Verdes. No sabia que tono, ni si era muy claro o era más fuerte, pero los ojos del moreno eran verdes. Y diablos, no podía dejar de mirarlo, ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista, sintió que se quedaba sin aire, ese hombre era tan guapo y lo miraba tan serio, pero con un ligero toque de preocupación en sus cejas. Ya no estaba escuchando la película, dejó de importarle cuando vió sus ojos verdes.

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo? – No sabía qué decir, definitivamente ya no estaba asustado, pero no estaba tranquilo, mirarlo directamente le puso un poco nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, si quitarse de encima, o abrazarlo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿qué hacía?

-Sí, sí un poco más tranquilo, gracias… - no sabía su nombre… ¡queria saber su nombre! - ¿Y cómo te llamas? – Excelente Stiles, no se escuchó nada extraño. A pesar de eso el hombre no se inmutó a pesar de que ya no se veía preocupación en sus cejas.

-Derek – eso no sonaba nada intimidante, para nada, ni siquiera el que hablara como si estubiera cansado de hacerlo, aunque generalmente las personas siempre tenían ese tono cansado cuando hablaban con él.

-Bien Derek, yo me llamo Stiles, disculpa todo esto, es que no …- Stiles fue interrumpido por un fuerte “shhhh” para que se callara viniendo de unos asientos más delante de él, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había dejado de susurrar – no disfruto este tipo de películas para nada – la cara de Derek tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa por lo tonto que había sido al susurrar exageradamente después de que lo mandaran callar.

Derek estaba por responderle cuando alguien a su lado izquierdo empezó a palmearle el hombro queriendo llamar su atención. Stiles se asomó un poco para ver quién era la persona que llamaba a Derek.

-Derek ya callate y dejame ver la película ¡esta en la mejor parte! – era una muchacha, se veía mayor que él, de pelo café y se veía que era guapa a pesar de que solo estaba viendo su perfil.

Derek gruñó bajito y se acomodó en su asiento, sin molestarse en quitarse de encima a Stiles. La mente de Stiles estaba trabajando a mil por hora ¿quién era esa chica? ¿era la novia de Derek? No, no creía que fuera su novia, si fuera así no dejaría que Stiles se colgara de su cuello ni que tratara de tranquilizarlo de esa forma… ¿verdad?

Genial, ahora se sentía muy incómodo. Al parecer la chica no estaba muy interesada en Derek, ella estaba completamente concentrada en lo que pasaba en la película. Poniéndolo así y que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora no creía que fuera la novia de Derek. Un movimiento de cejas por parte del moreno hizo que se diera cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando mucho rato directamente a la cara, así que rápidamente se volteó hacía el frente para seguir con su tortura.

Ya se estaba cansando, esta película se le estaba haciendo eterna. Quería ver la hora para calcular cuánto tiempo le faltaba pero no se sentía con la voluntad de soltar a Derek, así que se acercó un poco a su oido para poderle susurrar.

-Derek ¿qué hora es? ¿crees que le falte mucho a la película? – el moreno solo se limitó a sacar su celular de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y le mostró la hora. No fue necesario que le respondiera la segunda pregunta. La función había comenzado a las 6:30 pm y apenas eran las 7:30. Que alguien lo matara ya ¡solo había pasado una hora!

¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasaba tan lento? Él había esperado que ya estubiera por terminar la película. Resignándose a seguir con su sufrimiento, fijó su vista en la pantalla, ya estaba cansado de asustarse tanto, tal vez ya estaba cansando a Derek con esa actitud de asustadizo que estaba mostrando, en general él cansaba a la mayoría de la gente, muy probablemente por su personalidad, así que realmente esperaba que Derek no se estuviera hartando.

Estaba distraido, como siempre, pensando en muchas cosas como el qué pasaría si se iba, en que después de esta película tendría pesadillas, ¿en qué estaría pensando Derek? Se preguntába si le gustaban las películas de terror, y si no le gustaban, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿esa chica lo habría obligado ir? Aunque no tenía mucho de donde juzgar, él las odiaba y se dejo convencer por su mejor amigo para después terminar solo, en fin, no estaba realmente viendo la pantalla pero estaba ligeramente consciente de que esos sustos que había tenído no habían sido los únicos que tendría en lo que faltaba de la película.

Esperen un momento… ¡había tirado sus palomitas! ¡Que estúpido! Y que hambre tenía, joder ¿por qué se había asustado tanto como para tirar sus palomitas?, al menos tenía su soda… ¿se enojaria Derek con él si le pedía de sus palomitas? Se le había colgado del cuello y no lo había golpeado así que no creía que pasara algo si le pedía de sus palomitas.

-Oye Derek - vio como se movía un poco pero sin dejar de ver al frente para demostrar que lo estaba escuchando a pesar de estar hablando en un volúmen bajo – no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tiré mis palomitas – el levantamiento de cejas de parte de Derek dejo en claro que sí que se había dado cuenta de ello – me darías de las tuyas? – el de chaqueta ahora si había quitado la mirada de la pantalla cuando volteaba hacia Stiles, se le quedó mirando un instante con clara confusión en su cara.

-Si te terminas mis palomitas te arranco la mano – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio, moviendo su bote de palomitas un poco más cerca de Stiles para que pudiera tomar de ellas. Muy bien, Derek no dejaba de sorprenderlo, tenía esa forma de ser amable pero amenazador al mismo tiempo. 

Contento por poder comer palomitas y distraerse comenzó a tomar de las palomitas, de vez en cuendo volteaba a ver a Derek y a la muchacha sentada al lado de él para poder ver si ocurría algo que indicara si eran novios o no, claro que no se quedaba mirando mucho, no quería parecer acosador o algo así.

Llevaba un ratito tomando palomitas constantemente y no vió cuando Derek dirigio también su mano al bote, así que accidentalmente tomó su mano, volteó a ver a Derek un poco asustado de haberlo molestado pero lo único que hizo Derek fue mirar fijamente sus manos con el ceño un poco fruncido, acto seguido Stiles quitó su mano un poco apresurado, esperaba no haberlo incomodado o algo, el otro no hizo nada y siguió tomando palomitas, Stiles se relajó y volvió a tomar de las palomitas.

Trató de seguir normal pero ahora miraba más seguido a Derek, no veía la película pero aún así se distrajo como siempre, él y su maldito TDAH que ahora lo agradecía ya que así no veía la película, eso no lo salvaba de los sustitos que tenía cada tanto por el instrumental de la película, estaba mirando al de ojos verdes un momento pero tal vez se quedó viéndolo un poco más de lo que debería y Derek se dio cuenta así que volteo a ver a Stiles, conectando miradas por unos momentos, Stiles desvió la mirada y la fijó en frente después de unos segundos, un poco exaltado y su corazón palpitando un poco más rápido. 

No iba a negar que estaba nervioso, al menos no para si mismo, su brazo izquierdo seguía sobre el hombro de Derek así que su torso estaba un poco girado hacia él y con la mano derecha es con la que tomaba las palomitas, ¿Derek estaría incómodo? No parecía como si lo estubiera, aunque era un poco difícil saber que sentía pues su expresión estaba mayormente seria. De un momento a otro se sobresaltó un poco por la escena de la película que ocurría en ese instante así que se apretó un poco contra el brazo de Derek.

Suspiró un poco fuerte, esperaba que terminara pronto, aunque eso significara, tal vez, no volver a ver a Derek, ¿o quizás si?

Bien, debería de haber predicho que aún habría escenas en las que podría asustarse, pero no lo hizo así que mientras miraba la pantalla fijamente para no voltear a ver a Derek de nuevo, ocurrió una de esas escenas en donde el protagonista está desprevenido y el enemigo aparece derrepente con una espantosa música que solo lo hizo asustarse más junto con los gritos que salían de las bocinas.

No queriendo ver más la película se ocultó de nuevo en el hombro del de ojos verdes y lo apretó un poco. Nunca admitiría que había estado a punto de llorar de la desesperación y querer irse de ahí, pero no negaría que estaba temblando un poco, ¡por favor que esa tortura para él terminara ya!

Sintió como Derek se sorprendió un poco por su acción, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para ponerse a pensar en otras cosas, definitivamente tendría pesadillas esa noche, solo esperaba no despertar a su padre con sus gritos, ya debería tener sufuciente con teber doble turno en la comisaría.

Un brazo rodeándolo de la cintura lo sacó un poco de sus cabilaciones, dándose cuenta de que Derek lo estaba apretando un poco para que le hiciera caso y tranquilizarlo. No podía, simplemente no podía levantar la vista, ya no quería ver la película, se sentía seguro en el abrazo que Derek le estaba dando y no quería voltear a ningun lado, ya estaba harto.

Pero Derek no se daba por vencido, pues siguió insistiendo un poco sobando su brazo con la mano que no tenía alrededor de Stiles, pero al ver que no le hacía caso, optó por hablarle al oido así que se acercó un poco más a Stiles.

-Stiles – oh vaya, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre, sonaba bien con su todo de voz – Stiles levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos – su voz era firme pero aún así al instante Stiles negó con la cabeza en un leve movimiento. 

-No quiero, lo siento es que ya no quiero verla, no importa a donde mire, siempre me asusto – Derek se sintió un poco confundido ante esa confeción, pues al principio el chico colgado de él si se asustaba con cada escena que pasaba, pero hace unos momentos, antes de esa escena que provoco el miedo del chico, ocurrieron algunas escenas que asustaron a la gente en la sala, y se le había hecho raro que Stiles no se asustara también así que volteó a verlo y fué cuando conectaron sus miradas por unos segundos para que después Stiles desviara la suya a al frente.

En ese momento a Derek se le ocurrió un buen plan para distraer a Stiles de la película, esperaba no equivocarse, ya que sería muy incómodo si su suposición estaba mal.

Stiles, ajeno a los pensamientos del hombre al que estaba colgado, estaba un poco tenso por el reciente susto, ansioso de que ya terminara la función para irse corriendo de esa maldita sala. Continuaba maldiciendo al cine y a la película cuando sintió la mano de Derek, ya no en su brazo, si no en su barbilla.

-Stiles, no tienes que ver la pelicula, solo abre los ojos y mirame - ¿que lo mirara? Un poco desconcertado por sus palabras, negó de nuevo, aún estaba tenso – vamos, solo tienes que mirarme a mi, no a la pantalla, no a nada, solo mirame a los ojos – su voz aunque tranquila, era demandante, Stiles en serio no quería, pero tenía que admitir que quería ver los ojos verdes de nuevo, ¿y qué mejor que Derek fuera el que se lo estaba pidiendo? Solo tenía que rejajarse un poco.

-Quiero abrir los ojos Derek pero aunque te mire me volveré a asustar y prefiero ya no ver – la mano de Derek que seguía tomando suavemente su barbilla se movió un poco, haciendo un poco de presión en su mandíbula tratando de levantar su cabeza.

-Por favor, solo mirame, verás que no vas a asustarte cuando lo hagas, solo enfócate en mi – su voz sonaba segura, como si estuviera convencido de lo que decía era verdad, eso lo puso nervioso. 

Respiró hondo para relajarse, el hecho de que Derek siguiera tocandolo en la barbilla y rodeándolo de la cintura le hacía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en esas areas donde tocaba y en el estomago así que concentrandose en eso y no en el miedo que tenía, comenzó a levantar su cabeza, ansioso por ver sus ojos verdes.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, temiendo volver a asustarse por las escenas de la película. Pero rápido se dió cuenta de que no iba a voltear a ver la pantalla de la sala en todo lo que faltaba de la película, pues cuando fijó su vista en los ojos verdes de Derek se quedó himnotizado por ellos, por la oscuridad del cine no podia ver que tan verdes eran, si tenían algun otro color, pero eso no le quitaba lo bonito que se veían ¿estaría Derek consciente de lo guapo que era? 

-¿Sigues asustado? – la pregunta de parte del moreno le hizo volver en si un poco, el moreno quitó la mano de su barbilla y de pronto notó que sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir su cálida respiración. Recordando que le hizo una pregunta, Stiles negó despacio, pues ya no se sentía asustado ni tenso, más si nervioso por estar tan cerca el uno del otro – Bien, ahora no dejes de mirarme, no creo que falte mucho para que la película termine – Derek se sentía un poco aturdido, en realidad Stiles no prestaba atención a nada más que a él en esos momentos, era curioso que eso no lo molestara, lo desconcertaba y lo ponía un poco ansioso, pero nada malo, esa sensación lo hizo que afianzara su agarre en la cintura de Stiles

-¿Te estoy molestando? Apuesto a que estas molesto conmigo, no te he dejado ver casi nada de la película – de alguna forma Stiles se las arregló para hablar y no parecer un estúpido por mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-No importa realmente, yo no quería ver la película, mi hermana Laura me ha obligado a venir con ella- la mente de Stiles hizo un pequeño corto circuito por un segundo, para después sentirse un poco tonto, la chica guapa al lado de Derek era su hermana – lo que no entiendo es ¿qué haces en esta función, solo, en una película que no te gusta? – esa era una excelente pregunta.

-Mi mejor amigo me convenció de venir con nuestro grupo de amigos, pero yo no creí que me dejarían solo para sentarse cada uno con sus parejas – trataba de mantener su voz en un volumen bajo, pero queriendo que Derek lo escuchara. Notó que el de chaqueta frunció el ceño y soltó un pequeño gruñido en claro signo de descontento - Pero no fue su culpa – trató de justificarlos – la sala estaba llena y no había más lugares cerca de ellos, solo quedaba este asiento y uno adelante, me dieron este, asi que no me dieron opción, ya había gastado mi dinero en el boleto, preferí entrar a desperdiciarlo, además – dejó de hablar cuando Derek puso su mano en la mejilla de Stiles y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Entonces nunca dejas de hablar – se hubiera sentido un poco cohibido si no hubiera visto la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Derek al decirle eso – si ya no querías estar aquí muy bien podrías haberte salido de la sala – sorprendido de que realmente Derek no se había molestado por no parar de hablar aunque fuera por un corto momento.

-Suelo hablar hasta por los codos, y contestando a tu pregunta realmente quiero pero me aterra un poco salir solo de la sala y el miedo me paraliza un poco las piernas… y yo soy el que trae un carro así que no podía irme así nada más – aunque estaban hablando en susurros, Derek escuchaba a Stiles, pero prefirió acercarse un poco más – así que aquí me tienes– el acercamiento del moreno cortó un poco el hilo de pensamientos de Stiles, así que su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento, dejándolo sin habla.

Derek en serio no sabía qué hacía, había caído en la cuenta de que Stiles se distraía lo suficiente de la película al mirarlo como para no asustarse, pero mientras más miraba al castaño, más sentía ganas de acercarse, ¿eso estaba mal? Lo acababa de conocer, pero se sentía atraido, embobado por Stiles, y se estaba poniendo nervioso y parecía que Stiles estaba igual.

Stiles se sentía totalmente capturado por los ojos de Derek, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, el agarre de Derek en su cintura se volvió más firme en ese momento, ante ese movimiento, Stiles no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Derek, eran tan atractivos, perfilados por esa barba de tres días, regresó su mirada a los ojor verdes, viendo que Derek tambien estaba mirando sus labios.

Después de unos segundos, Derek regresó su mirada a los ojos del castaño, sin darse cuenta, los dos se habían acercado al otro poco a poco, podían sentir el aliento del otro, se sentía caliete, Stiles sentía que su estómago se contraía de los nervios, no estaba pensando en lo que hacía, solo sabía que estaba himnotizado por esos ojos tan penetrantes y esos labios tan llamativos, pero tenía miedo de moverse ¿y si Derek no quería? Tal vez solo estaba siendo amable, tal vez Stiles solo estaba alusinando.

Derek no podía apartar la mirada de Stiles, ya no estaba consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, los ojos de Stiles brillaban, expectantes, quería terminan de acercarse a él. No lo soportó más, tomó a Stiles de la nuca eliminando las distancias entre los dos y lo besó.

Al principio solo juntó sus labios, probando si Stiles estaba bien con eso. El castaño tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo los labios de Derek contra los suyos, ricos, su barba le picaba un poco, pero eso le gustó. Cuando pudo reaccionar, movió sus manos al cuello de Derek, presionandolo así un poco más cerca de él.

Ante el movimiento de Stiles, Derek decidió que eso era suficiente permiso para poder mover sus labios, probándolos, ignorando que estubieran aún en la sala de cine con la película de fondo. Eran suaves, no tan delgados ni tan gruesos, sabían dulces a pesar de haber estado comiendo salado, le gustaban los labios de Stiles, y quería más, así que tratando de no ser muy brusco, abrió un poco los labios, lamiendo los labios de Stiles, tratando de darle a entender qué es lo que quería.

Tan concentrado estaba Stiles en el beso con el de ojos verdes que se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió que el beso comenźo a subir de intensidad, no le molestaba para nada, él quería más de la boca de Derek, así que cedió ante su petición, abriendo también un poco los labios, queriendo profundizar el beso. Cuando el de chaqueta invadió su boca no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, la boca del moreno era suave pero demandante, se sentía bién besarlo, sabía a fresco, no quería dejar esos labios, su estómago estaba tenso de la emoción que sentía por el beso, comenzaba a sentír calor.

El de ojos verdes se tensó un poco al escuchar el pequeño suspiro de Stiles, demostrando que le estaba gustando el beso y a él también le estaba gustando, disfrutaba cada parte de la boca de Stiles, si el sabor de sus labios le había gustado, besarlos así le estaba encantando, no quería parar, el hecho de que Stiles lo disfrutara tanto como él, le hacía sentir una tensión en su estomago y su bajo vientre. Sintió como el castaño deslizó sus desos hacia el cabello de su nuca, haciendo que él fuera un poco mas brusco en el beso.

Stiles estaba extasiado, nunca nadie lo había besado así como Derek lo estaba haciendo, se sentía demasiado bien, ya no recordaba qué había estado haciendo antes de estar besandolo, haber acariciado su cabello pareció gustarle al otro emocionándolo un poco, Derek estaba absorbiendolo completamente, lamentablemente la necesidad dee respirar era cada vez más fuerte asi que trató de bajar un poco el ritmo.

Sintiendo la falta de aire también, Derek comprendió que el de ojos color miel estaba tratando de detener el beso para poder respirar un poco, trató de separarse lo más lento que podía, ya que no quería dejar de besar a Stiles, pero tenían que respirar. Lentamente la intensidad del beso bajo, Derek acarició un poco la nuca de Stiles, separándose por fin de los labios del otro, dando besos cortos antes de alejarse un poco del castaño.

Terminaron el beso con la respiración algo agitada, después del último beso que le dió Derek, abrió los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que el otro, no podían dejar de mirarse fijamente, sentía que los ojos verdes del moreno lo dejaban totalmente al descubierto. Por su parte, Derek no podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se veía Stiles con sus ojos brillosos y sus labios rojos por lo intenso del beso. 

Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que tardaron en darse cuenta de que las luces de la sala ya estaban encendidas, cuando por fin reaccionaron fue por una pequeña risa que se escucho detras de Derek.

-Bueno hermano ahora no puedes quejarte de que te forcé a venir al cine – la voz de Laura se escuchó burlona, provocando que Derek y Stiles voltearan hacía ella viendo que ésta tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, eso hizo que el castaño se sintiera un poco avergonzado por haber sido visto por la hermana del moreno y, quién sabe, tal vez más personas de la sala – ustedes dos estaban tan concentrados comiéndose que no se dieron cuenta de que había terminado la película que, por cierto, termino hace poco – Laura se levantó del asiento después de haberlos mirado un poco más para ponerlos nerviosos, dirigiéndose a la salida por el lado donde estaba el asiento de Stiles.

El castaño no sabía qué decir, el hecho de estar aún abrazado al moreno lo ponía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo pues Derek tampoco lo había soltado. Stiles escuchó carraspear un poco a Derek, haciendo que volteara a verlo a la cara, poniéndolo más nervioso, sintió la necesidad de hablar.

-Yo… yo creo que deberíamos… - fue interrumpido por un fugaz beso. 

Derek soltó su cintura, volteándose para levantarse del asiento, el castaño estaba un poco aturdido, no sabía que hacer.

-Vamos, tienes que ir con tus amigos – las palabras del de chaqueta hicieron reaccionar a Stiles, levantándose también para salir de la sala. Cuando dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida, sintió la mano de Derek sujetando la suya, volteó a verlo pero su cara no reflejaba que estuviera incómodo o enojado. Eso lo hizo un poco feliz. Eso quería decir que Derek no se arrepentía de haberlo besado.

Salieron de la sala tomados de la mano, aún estaban un poco atontados por el increible beso que se habían dado, se miraban de reojo mientras caminaban hacia la recepción del cine, ninguno iba a negar que estaban nerviosos, no sabían que decirse. Ya habían llegado a la recepcion, buscaban las palabras adecuadas para decirse, ellos querían volver a verse, así que armándose de valor, Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Scott.

-¡Hey Stiles! ¡Lo siento tanto! Me acaba de decir Isaac que tuviste que sentarte solo, yo pensaba que ibas a estar junto a Malia, hermano lo siento, debí haber preguntado antes de entrar ¿estás bien? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – Stiles estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Scott pero se alegró un poco al saber que estaba preocupado, ya no estaba enojado con él, la sonrisa que le mostró a Scott lo desconcertó un poco.

-No te preocupes Scotty, al principio si fue un poco difícil, pero Derek me ayudo a estar tranquilo - Scott había estado tan concentrado en saber cómo estaba su amigo que hasta ese momento en el que su mejor amigo lo mencionó, no se había dado cuenta del hombre en chaqueta de cuero que lo estaba tomado de la mano, ese sujeto era grande y tenía una mirada aterradora ¿él había ayudado a Stiles? – así que no te preocupes, estoy bien, no fue tu culpa que haya tenido que sentarme solo – la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía su mejor amigo lo hizo sospechar un poco más sobre lo que había pasado, luego tendría que interrogarlo.

-Bien, excelente… bueno yo creo que nos iremos al estacionamiento para decidir quién se va contigo y quién con Allison – el mejor amigo de Stiles se sentía intimidado por la presencia de Derek así que decidió irse de ahí lo más rapido que podía – entonces, te veo en el estacionamiento – le dió una palmada en el brazo y salió casi corriendo del cine.

Stiles y Derek estuvieron unos segundos más en silencio hasta que el castaño no lo soportó mas.

-Yo… creo que... gracias por haberme aguantado durante toda la película y disculpame por haberte quitado de tus palomitas… - ante sus palabras el de ojos verdes solo lo miró fijamente a los ojos, eso desanimó un poco a Stiles, tal vez Derek en realidad no quería nada y solo lo había hecho por lástima – yo creo que entonces ya me voy – Derek no sabía que hacer pero al ver que su falta de palabras desanimó al chico se forzó a hablar y no dejar las cosas así.

-Stiles espera – apretó la mano del castaño que aún no soltaba, lo acerco un poco más a su cuerpo – no me molestó nada de lo que hiciste, en realidad me alegra que tu lugar haya quedado junto al mio – el corazón de Stiles estaba palpitando muy rápido, a él también le había gustado estar junto a Derek en la película – y sé que nunca nos habíamos visto pero… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo uno de estos días? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los dos, Stiles no se la esperaba y Derek no sabía de donde había salido aquello, se sintió nervioso ante el silencio que siguió ya que tal vez se había apresurado demasiado y el castaño en realidad no quería volver a verlo. 

Stiles estaba sorprendido ¿en serio alguien tan guapo como Derek le estaba pidiendo salir? Estaba soñando, no podía ser real ¿o si? Pues si era real, lo sabía, así que antes de que se arrepintiera de pedirselo, trató de responder.

-¡Por supuesto! Es decir, sí, sí me gustaría salir contigo en estos días – su voz salió un poco apresurada, no pudo evitarlo, estaba feliz, iba a tener una cita con Derek – deberíamos, no sé ¿me darías tu telefono? – el moreno sacó su celular, lo desbloqueó y se lo entregó a Stiles para que registrara su número, al mismo tiempo que Stiles le entregó a él el suyo para que guardara el número – ahí esta, entonces nos vemos luego Derek, gracias de nuevo.

Stiles soltó la mano de Derek para salir al estacionamiento junto a sus amigos pero antes de darse cuenta, el moreno lo había tomado de la nuca para besarlo de nuevo. Fue un beso tranquilo, lento, fue un beso de despedida.

-Nos vemos luego Stiles – al despedirse, Derek solo se dió la vuelta rumbo a la salida del cine en donde lo esperaba su hermana con una brillante sonrisa. 

Lo vió salir del cine y se quedó mirando ese punto unos segundos más, tocando sus labios donde aún sentía los del otro, se sentía tan feliz. Con una sonrisa tonta caminó al estacionamiento en donde estaban sus amigos, no les prestó mucha atención, él seguía pensando en lo increíble que habían sido los besos con Derek. Dejó en su casa a Malía, a su amigo Scott y a Kira, pero todo el camino él iba un poco ausente, era imposible que se le borrara la tonta sonrisa de la cara. Al llegar a su casa suspiró feliz de haber salido ese día.

Al parecer haber aceptado la invitación de su amigo Scott no había sido mala idea después de todo.

FIN.


End file.
